


Pastel de Nata and Thunderstorms

by Jeitoless



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra wears glasses, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Roommates, You should watch it, glitra, the movie is over the moon, when she wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeitoless/pseuds/Jeitoless
Summary: Basically, Glimmer had a roommate who was mostly independent but she still had to clean up after her. It was almost like having a cat. A really hot cat-girl that Glimmer’s useless bisexual brain sometimes needed to look away from to avoid obviously staring. But still an annoying cat.Catra knew living with Sparkles wasn’t gonna be a good idea, but she would’ve never guessed this would be the reason.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Pastel de Nata and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the first time I've finished a work of fanfiction, and I'm sharing it! 
> 
> I want to thank Nny11, for all the suggestions and for having all the patience in the world, even with my english! Aaaaaand for the cat pictures! I would probably not be posting this if it wasn't for you, so THANK YOU :D
> 
> Also, my friend Jessica, for living off of ramen, milk and chocolate!

Sharing an apartment with a roommate was not a walk in the park; Glimmer knew that. After all, she had lived with Bow through four years of college. But Bow had been her best friend ever since she learned how to walk, and life with someone who didn’t know her that well was proving to be rather difficult.

Since Bow moved out to live with his partner, and Adora decided to go on an adventure exploring America (yep, the continent), Glimmer’s new roommate situation had become a daily challenge. 

Being the ones left behind, and having no one else they knew well enough to live comfortably with, it had made sense at the time for Catra and Glimmer to share a place. They had figured it would be tricky, after all they weren’t the closest of friends. But for Adora’s sake they had managed to put their days of constantly fighting one another in the past. Eventually their politeness had changed into a friendship, and even Bow had agreed that it was a good idea for Catra to move in after he left. After all, Angella would never let Glimmer live alone or worse, with a stranger. And on top of that Catra didn’t have the money to live on her own or the patience to find a new roommate. 

But it didn’t take long for what looked like a good idea to turn into a living hell. 

Catra was an amazing cook. She could bake delicious treats and make perfectly seasoned meats and pasta, Glimmer knew that from previous experiences. But the girl seemed to oftenly forget about cooking all together, and sometimes decided to spend weeks living off of milk and instant ramen. When that happened, she also  lived under the delusion that the few dishes that she  _ did _ use would magically clean themselves, while the empty milk gallons would disappear from the trash can. 

So, basically, Glimmer had a roommate who was mostly independent but she still had to clean up after her. It was almost like having a cat. A really hot cat-girl that Glimmer’s useless bisexual brain sometimes needed to look away from to avoid obviously staring. But still an annoying cat. 

All of those things could be considered forgivable. Really! Glimmer liked to clean when she had the time, and she could admit to being a little messy too sometimes (Bow would agree). But the worst part of sharing a place with Catra wasn’t worrying about her eating habits, or having to do all the dishes, or taking out the trash  _ every _ time. 

No, the worst part was the fact that Catra was too proud to admit she had a sweet tooth. And whenever Glimmer brought candy into the house and offered it to her, she’d loudly decline.

Only to steal it when Glimmer wasn’t looking! 

Like today, when Glimmer came home from an extra shift at work on a Friday at eight at night, tired as fuck, took a shower, and went for her Pastel de Natas for comfort. Only to find that her pastries had “mysteriously” vanished from the kitchen. 

Knowing exactly what happened to them, she started looking and found the evidence - the disposable plastic container from the bakery - on the coffee table, close to the couch where Catra was taking a nap. 

So, with all the grace and elegance that only a person moved by logic could present, she dragged the annoying sleepy bitch out of the apartment and into the street, headed for that same bakery, ignoring the complaints about the imminent storm announced by the grey clouds. 

Which landed them here, at the cashier of the bakery, with Catra paying for another box of Glimmer’s portuguese pastries.

“Why do you buy such expensive stuff? It’s just weird bread in a weird shape and with weird stuff on it.” Catra complained, taking the plastic bag and her change from the cashier.

“Well, if it’s so weird, then why did you steal it?” Before Catra could respond to that, Glimmer interrupted her. “Actually, you know what? If you’re gonna pretend you don’t like sweets and then criticize everything I eat, you should just  _ not eat it _ .” She stated, her voice rising a bit at the last piece.

Catra crackled, a high-pitched laugh at that, in synchrony with the automated doors of the bakery as they left the establishment. “Ha! But if I don’t steal your food, how am I gonna get the energy to ignore all of the passive-aggressive post-its you leave around the place?!” She threw both her hands in the air. 

At the movement, Glimmer raised her hands too, trying - and failing - to reach for the plastic bag. “Hey! Careful there, you’re gonna make a mess!” She angrily scolded, “And maybe if  _ someone _ cleaned up after herself and stopped stealing my stuff, those  _ educational _ post-its might suddenly stop showing up!” putting both her hands on her waist as she glared at the slightly taller woman walking beside her. 

Biting back a laugh, Catra immediately pretended to ponder over it, a single eyebrow rising and her free hand going up to frame her chin with her thumb and forefinger. “Oh, so that's what they are? Educational? Good to know, I might actually start using them to educate someone on how to properly fold and put away clothes instead of just leaving them all around the place!” Her tone, somehow both forced but light and steady, reminded Glimmer of Mary fucking Poppins for some reason.   
  


A part of Glimmer felt guilty about forgetting for a few moments that she was also not a ray of sunshine, she was just lucky Bow and her were complementary when it came to what kind of chores each one liked to do. Oh, how she missed Bow! But a larger part of her was bitter about this argument considering what had been happening lately, so she couldn’t stop herself from lashing out, “I wish Bow was still living with me, so I wouldn’t have to live with you”.

Glimmer started walking faster to put some steps between them when she caught Catra’s voice.

“Well, guess what?! You’re no bed of roses either, Sparkles! You have no idea how much I wish Adora was back so I could live with a  _ real _ friend that actually gives a fuck, but that’s not the case! So I guess we just suck it up and keep -” Catra’s angry ranting was interrupted by a loud thunder as a heavy rain started to suddenly fall. Looking back, Glimmer saw the girl’s eyes widening as her body shrunk within itself, making her look smaller and smaller as she just stood there on the sidewalk. 

Concern outweighing her frustration, Glimmer walked the few meters back to Catra’s side and gingerly put a hand a couple inches above her elbow, careful not to scare her. She didn’t know her roommate that well - she had never really tried to - but she remembered the day Adora and Catra were making fun of each other’s flaws, and Catra’s enormous fear of rain and thunder came up. 

Now, don’t get her wrong, Glimmer was still angry. To be fair, she was angry about half the time she was awake and then some. But she wasn’t devoid of a heart, and she knew overwhelming fear too well to do nothing in this situation. 

She waited for Catra’s eyes to focus and land on her, then called to her in as soft a voice as she could muster in her post-rage state. “Hey, there’s a bus stop right there. We’re going to sit under it for now, ok?” She pointed to the stop about ten feet away, and Catra just nodded as she followed along. 

Under the protection of the bus stop they wouldn’t get soaked, but as the rain started to get heavier she knew she hadn’t made a brilliant decision. As the rain hit the plastic roof of the shelter the noise got louder until it was worse under it than it was out there. And, just to help, the lightning and thunder were getting more frequent causing Catra to shiver every time it happened. 

Taking her hand off of the other girl’s arm - and watching her absentmindedly lean a little into it, trying to avoid the absence of the contact - Glimmer made a decision. Opening the zipper of her hoodie, she took it off and held it in her hands, ignoring the cold hitting her arms and shoulders. “Do you think you can walk to the apartment, or would you prefer to wait here for the rain to stop?”

“I wanna go home,” was all the answer she got in a low, trembling voice. 

So Glimmer placed the hoodie on Catra’s shoulders and head, stood up and extended her left hand for her. “Come on then, before it gets heavier.”

A shadow of doubt crossed the frightened girl’s features when she looked up, but it disappeared as she quickly nodded. She took the hand that’s being offered and stood up while hugging the hoodie tighter around herself with her free hand. As they were about to leave the shelter, she used their joined hands to stop Glimmer with a soft tug. “What about you?” she asked, the question coming out soft rather than demanding. 

Unsure, Glimmer let the confusion seep into her voice when she asks “What  _ about _ me?”

She watched as Catra rolled her eyes and the coldness hit her harder as Catra let go of her hand, to all but shove the plastic bag into Glimmer’s hands in favour of holding one end of the hoodie to protect her with. Glimmer couldn’t deny she was thankful, not only for the protection from the rain but also for the warmth. 

Did she feel slightly embarrassed by the fact that this closeness was all it took to make her cheeks go bright, shocking pink? Absolutely. Was she gonna complain or step away? Absolutely not. 

“Here,” Catra spread her arms over Glimmer’s shoulder and pulled her closer to stay under the hoodie, “now we can go.”

They walked in silence, Glimmer awkwardly pressed against Catra ‘s side, both coordinating their paces so they could make it home before the hoodie was completely drenched, but not too fast as to leave one of them exposed to the rain.

When they finally made it to the building, Glimmer quickly shooed Catra through the front door with the bag in her hands, and stayed under the awning outside for a second, trying to twist some of the water out of the now soaked hoodie. She tried not to notice how cold she felt now that she was missing her source of warmth. 

Throwing that thought to the back of her mind, she stepped inside and, noticing Catra was holding the elevator open, picked up her pace across the hall. She breathlessly thanked her and was met with a quiet nod.

As the elevator doors closed and blocked the majority of the noise outside, she could see Catra relax slightly. Shoulders lowering away from her ears and face losing its tightness. When she noticed Glimmer looking at her, Catra sheepishly handed her the slightly soaked plastic bag. “I’m sorry, I’ll… get you another one.” She offered timidly.

Not knowing quite what to think or say about this, Glimmer just nodded. “Another time.”

The doors opened again with a barely audible  _ ding _ . As the sounds from outside flooded them once again, Catra’s shoulders rose almost in time with her descending eyebrows. Cautiously Glimmer placed her hand again on her arm, this time closer to her shoulder, and led her out of the elevator.

She didn’t break contact when they reached their door, and went fishing for her keys with the same hand that was holding the pastries and the hoodie tucked under her arm. It was quite a battle, but eventually she won. When she finally got it, she looked up to find a more relaxed, grinning Catra.

“What?” She asked, pretending to be annoyed but coming across as genuinely curious. In fact she was just relieved that something was distracting Catra. 

“It’s just - you’re like… You’ve got two fucking hands.” She sounded really amazed for some reason, her grin spreading wider and a single eyebrow raising. But Glimmer was exhausted and her brain was lagging after such a busy week, so she kept watching her roommate in confusion, and came with the smartest answer she could muster, scrunched nose and all.

“Huh?!”

Catra just  _ tsk _ ed and extended her hand to grab the keys. “Here, let me help.”

Halfway through the movement a delayed peal of thunder seemed to remind her of the raging storm outside. Glimmer pretended not to notice her trembling hands and slight cringe as she took the keys and opened the door. 

Once they stepped inside, Catra immediately went to close the door as Glimmer took off her shoes and then rushed to the kitchen to try and save her pastries, before going to find something to warm herself. 

A girl must have priorities after all. 

As she took the disposable container out of its plastic box as a particularly loud thunder clap roared outside making the whole building vibrate. The sound was also accompanied by a high-pitched “Eep!” coming from the living room. 

Glimmer peeked her head around the kitchen wall just as Catra looked up, and their eyes briefly met. Catra averted her gaze and ran her shaking hands over her sweat pants, leaning her hip against the couch. 

Glimmer had no idea what compelled her to try to comfort the other girl, but she had no idea what she was doing 90% of the time. So what the hell?

“Hey, it’s ok”, she said, stepping out of the kitchen as Catra avoided looking in her direction. “I know you’re scared, you don’t have to pretend. I’m here if you need anything, ok?”

That got her attention. Catra finally looked at her, and with a weak attempt to sound offended, she said “I’m not scared! I’m just… uncomfortable.” And went back to avoiding her gaze before the end of the sentence.

“Alright, then. What can I do to help you feel more… comfortable?” Glimmer surprised even herself by not taking the chance for a comeback. 

“No, it’s…” Catra looked around the room, and then back at her, “it’s alright, really.”

But Glimmer noticed her shivering as lightning and thunder came almost simultaneously outside. Glimmer also noticed the hair on her own arms standing on end, and only then remembered how cold she was. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“Look, what-” She took a deep breath before continuing, “What would Adora do? I mean, what did she usually do?” 

Catra started to extend a hand but seemed to change her mind mid-movement, using it to scratch the back of her head instead. “You don’t need to do this ok? I’m perfectly fine on my own.” She didn’t sound half as scary as she probably thought she did, flinching at yet another thunder and pointedly looking away from her.

Glimmer, once again, gave voice to that part of her brain that was always down to start things she had no idea how they would end. So she took two steps closer, and for the third time that day dared to shyly touch Catra’s arm, causing the taller girl to hiss. 

Like, she literally hissed. Like cats do.

“What the fuck? Are you dead?!” Catra asked, jumping away from the touch. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m a little cold.” She started turning around and headed for her bedroom “I’ll just go grab a blanket or something”.

“That’s…” Glimmer heard coming from behind her, but the girl hesitated until she turned around in a questioning glance. “That’s what Adora did. A blanket, the sofa and some movie or something to distract… Y’know, from the noise.”

Glimmer considered it for a moment, then gave a curt nod.

She was back in the living room in a minute with two blankets, one already wrapped around herself and the other she threw over the sofa to land on her roommate’s lap. Catra was already picking a movie. She went to the kitchen and made two mugs of tea.

Glimmer rounded the couch and handed Catra one mug, sitting on the other side to nurse her own. A movie started playing but Glimmer was too distracted by the loud rain and the warm tea in her hands, and too aware of the relaxing girl beside her, to pay attention to it besides recognizing it was an animated movie. 

She watched as Catra became enthralled by the movie and her shoulders started to relax, her eyebrows knitting together as she squinted her eyes at the TV.

“You shouldn’t be watching a movie without your glasses on.” Glimmer said without thinking. She finched at the comeback that she was sure was coming. Catra didn’t like it when people “got into her business”. 

But instead Catra blinked a few times before fully registering Glimmer’s sentence. “Well, you shouldn’t run in the rain without layers on a cold day.” Her tone lacked the bite Glimmer was expecting. 

So Glimmer simply handed Catra her mug and got up. She remembered seeing Catra’s glasses on the bathroom sink last night, so she retrieved them, then came back to sit on the couch and exchanged it back for her mug. 

“Oh. Thanks, Sparkles.” 

Glimmer just nodded, she’d stopped feeling bothered by the nickname a long time ago. 

She started to turn her attention back to the movie, - something about a little girl wanting to go to the moon - but was distracted when she felt the cushions moving and a warm presence getting closer. Catra had scooted over and thrown half of her blanket over Glimmer. 

Glimmer watched her questioningly as Catra’s cheeks colored a pretty shade of pink. She cleared her throat and faced the TV again. “You take too long to get warm. It’s annoying.” She adjusted her glasses wittingly. 

Glimmer felt a gentle wave of warmth spread over her chest and into her cheeks too. She attributed it to the extra layer and nothing else. Nope. Definitely from the second blanket.

  
  


Still, she couldn’t help her tiny, nearly repressed smile. 

“Thanks… I guess.” 

And then for some reason, her body decided to act without permission from her brain, and she tapped a hand on Catra’s knee over the blanket. 

Which was enough to make Catra flinch and snap her eyes at the movement. 

Glimmer quickly withdrew her hand, placing it back on her mug, and decided her tea was really interesting to watch. Why did she keep forgetting that Catra was very selective with the people who could just casually touch her? Even Adora sometimes would be shut out if Catra didn’t feel like it, how the hell did Glimmer think she could just casually place a hand on her fucking knee just because she had - very carefully - allowed her to touch her earlier today???

She was so busy freaking out inside that she almost missed the way Catra leaned slightly into her side, their arms now touching through Glimmer’s first blanket, and nearly whispered a tired, “No probs.”

Her panic state shifted but never left. Glimmer instantly recognized this kind of panic. What was even going on? She knew Catra was hot, there was no mystery there, but no reason to panic over a little touch, right? 

Except… 

She also felt  _ so very soft _ .

Glimmer risked a look at her side, and noticed Catra’s side-glance right before the girl looked away, corners of her lips curved slightly. 

The movie continued like that, with Glimmer’s nearly asleep state being shaken awake by bi panic now and then. Every time the unrelenting rain got louder, or there was a particularly loud rumble of thunder, Catra leaned a little further into her side. 

Glimmer pretended to be unaffected when they both finished their tea and Catra got up to take the mugs to the kitchen, so she took the chance to shift her position a bit. When Catra got back, she leaned back into Glimmer’s side under both blankets, curling to fit in the new position. Glimmer really didn’t know how she was supposed to react to this. She felt Catra take a breath and start talking.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, you… you  _ do _ care, don’t you?”

Glimmer looked into Catra’s eyes, and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed how close they were, when she realized how honest they were being. Somehow the light coming from the TV cast perfect shadows across Catra’s face, reflected in both her glasses and her eyes, revealing the freckles on her nose and cheeks. 

“I guess I do.” She took a breath before continuing, “I’m sorry, too. I think we both need to adapt to each other’s habits, but I don’t wish you weren’t here.”

Catra grinned a pretty, shy grin at that. “Neither do I.”

Glimmer smiled a little. “So that means you’re gonna admit you have a sweet tooth and start accepting when I offer instead of stealing when I’m not looking?”

“Pffft,” Catra shook her head, “And what’s the fun in that?” 

Glimmer faked shock, gasping and putting a hand on her chest, causing Catra to laugh. 

“No, for real now, I can do that. If you promise you’ll try to pay more attention to where you drop your clothes.”

“Throw in a ‘doing my own dishes and taking out the trash’ and we have a deal.” Glimmer held out her hand for Catra.

“Is it gonna make the post-its disappear?” She asked suspiciously, holding back her own hand.

“Hmmm…” Glimmer pretended to ponder before deciding, “I can make that happen.” 

“Alright, we have a deal, princess.” Catra teased as they shook hands. 

“Also, you have to bake something at least once a week!” Glimmer quickly said before they let go.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” 

“It’s shaken upon, you know that’s the rule.” Glimmer smirked smugly, crossing her arms. 

“We’ll see.” Catra was probably trying to look mean, but failed to suppress the smile that gave her away. Glimmer just giggled -  _ oh for fuck’s sake control yourself, your bisexual is showing _ \- and turned back to the movie. 

After some time the main character in the movie befriended some green space creature who talked too much, while on the couch Glimmer was dozing off. The last thing she registered was her sleepy friend nestled against her side, head close to her shoulders. She forced herself awake just enough to take off Catra’s glasses and put them over the backrest, letting sleep take her soon as the rain outside eased off. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Living close to downtown had been a priority when Catra went apartment hunting with Adora, so the fact that Glimmer and Bow’s place was even closer to the town center - and now to her work - had been a major “pro” when she was considering moving in. But the fourth floor of an old building where the windows of her living room were pointing directly towards a very busy avenue meant street noise even when the windows were closed. Which  _ also _ meant that any chance of getting some sleep outside the bedrooms was destined to fail as soon as traffic started.

Honks and sirens and toots and ringing shook Catra awake that fatidic Saturday morning. Normally that would mean waking up in a sour mood, but irritation was swiftly replaced by curiosity and then something she couldn’t identify as she felt all the warmth and softness she was enveloped in. 

She took stock of the situation, trying to move as little and quietly as possible, after remembering she wasn’t alone last night. One of her arms was draped over Glimmer’s torso, hand placed over her sternum while her leg was carelessly thrown over the girl’s thighs, her knee bent. Apparently she’d slept with her head on Glimmer’s shoulder, and from here she could smell her… her what? Four months sharing a bathroom and Catra still hadn’t cracked the mystery she was trying to solve since the day they met and instantaneously hated each other. Was it her soap? Her shampoo? Her perfume? Just her? 

The shallow and calm movements of her chest told Catra that Glimmer had managed to keep sleeping even with the absurdly loud sounds going on outside. Still, she lifted her head to check, resting her chin on Glimmer’s shoulder instead. She felt a hand moving on her back and her arm holding her closer. 

From this close, Catra could examine every little detail of her face. Her pink hair and lilac, oblique eyebrows. The bridge of her nose. Her long, dark eyelashes. Her tall cheekbones, curled lips, delicate chin. Catra knew she shouldn’t be staring. It was probably an invasion of her privacy. It was also probably a chance she wouldn’t get again too soon. 

She could also feel her breathing from this close, each shallow breath landing on her own nose. A wild idea came across her mind as she stared at those lips, and she registered the fact that it wasn’t the first time she’d found herself staring there either. No, far from that. She felt her own breaths becoming shorter and heartbeat quicker as Glimmer shifted a little. Catra brought her hand - or it brought itself - to her roommate’s face, running the back of her fingers against her cheek, stopping to pull a lock of hair behind her ear. 

And then she realized Glimmer was opening her eyes, and her brain decided this was a good time to panic. 

Was she gonna think Catra was a perv? Of course she would, how would you feel if you were trying to sleep and some stupid bitch you don’t even like was just staring at you and touching your face? But what about the sexual tension? It was always there and Adora was always teasing them about it, and Catra always said it was bullshit, even though sometimes she hoped it wasn’t. But how would Glimmer…? 

Last night had been really intense, and Catra felt safe and welcome with Glimmer here to help her, and the other girl didn’t seem to be so opposed to her presence then. She even felt some intimacy. Could it be that-

No, it probably wasn’t true but even if it was that didn’t give her the right. She had no way of knowing whether or not Glimmer thought there was some sparkle (ha!) between them, and even if she did Catra was being a creep. Maybe she had just ruined any chances of something ever happening because of her stupid staring and touching. 

Not that there were any chances, anyway. There was too much evidence to the contrary. 

Damn, she knew living with Sparkles wasn’t gonna be a good idea, but she would’ve never guessed  _ this _ would be the reason. 

Starting to come to her senses, Catra realized she was still staring and touching her face. She was about to pull her hand back and come up with an apology when she felt another hand on her wrist, stopping her retreat. 

Catra focused back on Glimmer, finding her not-quite-open-yet-welcoming eyes in time to see her smiling sleepily and said, “Well, if you won’t do it I will.” She felt her heart skip a beat as Glimmer’s eyes darted to her lips, then closed as she slowly leaned in.

Realizing this was actually happening, Catra closed the gap and their lips met. The fit of Glimmer’s sweet, soft lips on Catra’s felt like finding a missing piece to complete a puzzle she’d been trying to solve for a long time. Like her ribcage was expanding, the space no longer big enough to hold her heart and lungs at the same time. 

The hand around her wrist tightened as Glimmer started caressing her hand with her thumb, and Catra mirrored the movement with her thumb on Glimmer’s cheek. As they deepened the kiss Glimmer let go just long enough to grab the nape of her neck, fingers caressing it while also holding her in place. Catra hummed happily against her lips, moving her hand from her cheeks to her waist and pulled her closer, if that was possible. 

They kissed for what felt like an eternity or half a second. Catra would never be able to tell exactly how long they stayed like that, but eventually they needed to breathe properly. So they broke apart with heavy breaths and light chests and wide grins.

Catra slowly opened her eyes and felt Glimmer’s forehead tilting down to touch hers. She couldn’t help smiling with her whole face.

“Okay, that’s… new,” She said softly, to which Glimmer, eyes only just opened, grinned.

“Is it, really?” The sparkly girl asked, letting out a long breath, which, Catra realised, was less charged with surprise and more with relief.

She took a few seconds, just staring at Glimmer, before answering. “No. Not at all.” 

And, for some reason, they started giggling. Gleaming eyes just staring at each other, a silent agreement that they should extinguish those giggles with pecks, so that’s exactly what they did. 

Glimmer pulled away, putting a hand on her chest to keep the distance when Catra tried to reach her again. Which worried Catra for a split second before she realised Glimmer was still smiling.

“You still need to do your dishes and take out the trash.” She half joked.

“Same goes to you folding your clothes, Sparkles.”

Glimmer’s round eyes widened .“Oh! Oh!” She moved excitedly, “And you’re gonna have to bake me sweets! And admit that you have a sweet tooth!”

Catra laughed lightly, wrapping her arms back around Glimmer and nuzzling into her chest as she felt Glimmer rest her chin on the top of her head. 

  
_ Yeah _ , she thought, trying to hold back a smile,  _ I definitely do. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment! I wanna know what you thought ;D


End file.
